In aim 1, a 3 x 7 synthetic matrix of substituted N-phenyl-arenecarboximides will be used for screening and identifying dual fluorescent dyes. The proposed matrix elements are based on preliminary findings which indicate optimum substituent placement on arene components to promote the unique dual fluorescent phenomena. To demonstrate the versatility of these 2-color systems, functional groups for various ionic and neutral analytes are briefly outlined. Aim 2 of the application involves the use of the "Internal Stark Effect" as a minimal modification approach to extending the absorption and emission wavelengths of these fluorescent probes. Their electrochromic behavior would allow for direct application as fluorescent probes for measuring micropolarity in surfaces of natural and synthetic macromolecules, micelles, phospholipid bilayers, and biomembranes. Aim 3 projections for this work include the development of arenedicarboximides as fluorescent proteomimetics for potential use in mediating protein-protein interactions. These probes would allow for direct optical measurement of helix surface recognition and therefore providing binding information along targeted sites of the protein. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]